This disclosure relates to power distribution systems, and more specifically, but not limited to, providing a universal power conversion cell and software control capable of integrating all types of energy sources and loads.
Power distribution systems may incorporate a plurality of different types of energy sources and storage devices, as well as a plurality of different types of loads to be serviced. Each source or storage device may require power conversion equipment to provide consistency in the form of energy supplied by the system. For example, a wind or solar powered source delivers energy in a different format than another type of source. There are challenges associated with providing power to a distribution system using multiple, different sources and storage devices.